Pokój z widokiem na Ciemność
by June013
Summary: Kusuriuri w podróży wzdłuż czasu.   Dziwne, że zdążając cały czas w jednym kierunku, można nagle zacząć iść pod prąd...


Podróżuje samotnie od wioski do wioski, z miejsca na miejsce. Spotyka ludzi: mężczyzn, kobiety, dzieci. Chorych, cierpiących, zakochanych – nieszczęśliwych. Przepływa obok nich cicho i obojętnie, jak statek widmo. Nie oni są jego celem.

Jego wędrówka nie ma końca, jego życie jest nieustanną walką z wiatrakami. Zanim jeszcze Miecz zdąży ostatni raz kłapnąć zębami, już pojawia się następny potwór. Wciąż walczy, nigdy nie ma czasu - na odpoczynek, dla siebie...

Dzięki mocy Tego, Który Dzierży Miecz, żyje poza czasem. Jego ciało nie starzeje się, ale umysł... umysł jest coraz bardziej znużony.

Patrząc na ludzi, którzy w błyskawicznym tempie burzą, a potem odbudowują swe miasta, słuchając ich śmiechu przerywanego płaczem, przeplatających się jęków rozkoszy i bólu – zazdrości im tego nieskomplikowania. Gdyby tylko on sam mógł wybierać kierunek swojej drogi...

Często myśli o ludziach – kiedyś był przecież jednym z nich. Nie próbuje się jednak do nich zbliżać. Choć kiedyś się starał, nie potrafi patrzeć na świat ich oczyma. Ludzie są dla niego ślepi i głusi, zamknięci na to, co dzieje się dookoła nich, zupełnie nieświadomi siły, jaka w nich drzemie. Potęga ludzkich uczuć od zawsze go fascynowała. To one zdolne są otworzyć bramy międzyświatów i wpuścić przez nie coś, co nigdy nie powinno oglądać światła słonecznego. Takiej mocy nie posiadał nawet Ten, Który Wymierza Sprawiedliwość.

Sam żyje w sferze poza czasem z panoramicznym widokiem na Ciemność, która stale przypomina mu o jego zadaniu. Ten, Który Zamyka Bramy Światów szepcze mu do ucha słowa pokrzepienia i zachęty, spycha w kąt nieświadomości uciążliwe poczucie samotności. Przekonuje go, że to, co robi, ma jakiś sens.

Słowa uspokajają go, choć z biegiem czasu, coraz mniej w nie wierzy.

Świat wokół niego zmienia się bez jego udziału i bez jego woli. Nie podobają mu się te zmiany - nikt nie pyta go o zdanie. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna ogarnia go tęsknota.  
>Tęskni za dawnym porządkiem: za kultem piękna, wiarą, bogobojnością i szacunkiem do życia. Współcześni ludzie nie mają szacunku do niczego, nawet do samych siebie.<p>

Z początku z radością wita to wszystko, co daje szansę na zmianę w jego monotonnym życiu. Powiew świeżości szybko jednak zastąpiony zostaje przez swąd spalenizny. Zapach dymu towarzyszy mu odtąd non stop. Nie rozumie, dopóki Ten, Który Łata Dziury w Niebie nie otwiera mu oczu.

Świat się spala.

Iskra życia podłożona dawno temu przez Tego, Który Nadal Imię Formie, Prawdzie i Przyczynie zmieniła się w pożar, który powoli trawił cały ziemski glob.

Nie jest zaskoczony - już wcześniej napotykał symptomy nadchodzącej klęski – był zawiedziony, że sam nie potrafił ich odpowiednio nazwać.  
>***<p>

Świat nie ruszył się z miejsca – to ludzie go zmienili. Czuje się teraz wśród nich obco jak nigdy wcześniej. Zawsze zachowywał od nich bezpieczny dystans, ale pomimo tego wzbudzał szacunek, podziw, czy chociaż strach. Teraz... stał się dla ludzi niewidzialny. Nie wie, czy to oni są zbyt skoncentrowani na sobie, czy to on zabłądził za daleko od człowieczeństwa. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna odczuwa niepewność.

„Co ze mną będzie?" – pyta.

Tymczasem świat dalej pędzi do przodu na łeb, na szyję. Ludzie, ogarnięci dziwną manią wielkości – rosną, rosną w głąb siebie. Pycha, chciwość, nieczystość, zazdrość, łakomstwo, złość i opieszałość – wszystkie odcienie ciemności – rzucają cień na rzeczywistość.

W cieniu kłębią się ayakashi.

Dawno już nie nadążą z ich zabijaniem. Jest ich zbyt wiele. A on – on i Miecz...

Jego walka jest przegrana, ale on nie może się zatrzymać w pół drogi. Musi brnąć do końca. Coraz częściej nękają go pytania i wątpliwości. Dlaczego musi walczyć sam?

„Was, Kusuriurich – Medyków świata, jest więcej" – odpowiada głos Tego, Który Jest Wzrokiem i Słuchem Świata. – „Ale Miecz tylko jeden."

Więc musi iść naprzód w pojedynkę.  
>***<p>

Na jego oczach dzieją się niezwykłe rzeczy. W momencie, kiedy wszystko wydaje się już stracone, role odwracają się. Ciemność świata rośnie w siłę. Mrok nie jest już w stanie zawładnąć ludźmi – to oni go tworzą. Z ludzkich twarzy patrzą na niego oczy ayakashi. Ich wzrok nie jest skierowany na niego – od dawna już przecież nie mogą go dostrzec – ale z każdej strony wyczuwa złość, nieufność, nienawiść.

Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna czuje strach. Co ma teraz zrobić? Nie może przecież zabić ich wszystkich. Nie jest już w stanie odróżnić, czy to ludzie o twarzach ayakashi, czy ayakashi w maskach ludzi.

Jego podróż jeszcze się nie skończyła, ale on znalazł się na bezdrożu. Miecz nie udziela mu już rad, spoczywa nieruchomo w jego dłoniach. Nie odzywa się od bardzo dawna.

Zatrzymuje się.

„Co dalej?" – pyta.

Ten, Którego Głos Słychać Nawet w Ciszy – milczy.


End file.
